Less Than 20
by roxyyRAWRR
Summary: Allen takes a quiz that shows that he's a 'seme' Ufortunely he doesn't know what seme means and goes to find the Japanese teen for a translation. Seeing the result, he doubts it's correct. Can Kanda prove the test wrong? ONE-SHOT! First


**First one-shot, please don't kill me for making it random probably—****!**

**Disclaimer: MOÍ!!! –gets bricked- Shit, take a joke man… NOT MOÍ!!**

**-- **

"A test?"

"Mhm. A test! It's really simple, just answer the questions and you're done." The Chinese woman nodded approvingly and pulled out a chair for Allen, right next to hers. It was unusual for Lenalee to come and visit Allen, especially since she knew how much he liked privacy, his self-time away from that jerk Kanda. Letting his gaze wander over the young woman's soft Asian features Allen narrowed his eyes; 'why is she here?'

It was around 1 a.m. and Lenalee had come knocking on his door and barged in before he could answer, flailing a piece of paper between her slender fingers and stating that if he took this test he might be able to control Kanda. Okay, so think about it. Woman walks in with paper, exclaims paper holds great power, great power being control over Kanda.

…

How were you supposed to say 'no' to that?!

"Allen come on, you know I'm always serious. If you truly want any recognition from Kanda then this test will surely answer your prayers." Letting out a low sigh the Chinese woman turned her face away from the Brit and focused her eyes on the paper, going through every question again just to be sure. She had a plan. It was good. She knew Allen couldn't resist such an offer, especially when the prize was respect from the Asian teen that he had been carelessly arguing with him since the first day they met. Bickering, scratching, threats and deadly actions were an everyday cycle for the two men, but nothing anyone said or did could make them stop; it was impossible! Growing sick of the couple's constant fighting Lenalee developed a plan, a plan so outrageous and devious that even the mere thought of it sent shivers down her spine. In front of her lay now her plan that she had gotten from a friend, a set of questions printed in black ink on a white piece of paper. And it didn't actually matter if Allen got them all wrong or all right, the result would end up the same. Satisfactory.

The white-haired boy had been studying her for the past 5 minutes now and it was getting on her nerves, and she resumed to tricking the youth. Standing up from her seat and gliding out of it she kept her face locked onto the concrete grown that lay below her.

"Look, Allen. If you want Kanda to stop pushing you around and treating you like a minor I suggest you take this test. But if you don't want to I'll just take my leave and take your opportunity of a lifetime with me." Stuttering on his own words Allen had come to his senses and accepted the offer given to him very graciously. Sliding into his chair Allen pulled out his second drawer and picked up a pencil that lay buried under a stack of papers. He looked over the test, and to his amusement they were only simple yes or no questions. Well, more precisely they were statements with a small box on the left that you were supposed to cross if you indicated a yes. This would be easy.

10 minutes passed and Allen finally set down his pencil, stretching and yawning he averted his eyes from the sheet and looked over at Lenalee, who was currently lying on his bed and taking a light nap. Not wanting to wake her up Allen stayed seated and double-checked his answers, just to be sure. He had crossed 14 of the questions and left the remaining 26 unchecked, but the rough writing at the bottom was unclear to him. It looked like Lenalee's handwriting, but the words weren't English, nor did they look Chinese. Allen placed his finger below one of the sentences and uttered the first word.

"U-uke…? Okay, um. More than 20 points, uke."

Confused Allen read the second sentence.

"Seme. Less than 20 points, seme." Curiosity got the better of him once more and he went out into the hallway to find someone who perhaps knew what the writing meant. As luck had it, as soon as Allen had wandered about 20 meters a very familiar red-head appeared around the corner with his hands clasped behind his head and whistling. Coming to an abrupt stop Allen waved at Lavi and sprinted towards the teen. Lavi seeing the petite white-haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to Allen who seemed to have a certain paper in his hands.

"Hi Lavi! I'm glad to see you here." Smiling brightly Allen handed the white piece of paper to his friend.

"I need to know what these two words mean." He pointed at the scribbled writing at the bottom and waited for the red-heads reply. But all he got was a chuckle and Lavi lowering the paper to reveal his grinning face. A single white eyebrow was raised before Lavi handed the paper back to Allen.

"Sorry Moyashi-chan—"

"It's Allen."

"Heh. Sorry Allen, but I can't explain this to you. It's in Japanese and Yuu-chan is the only Japanese person here." Allen was frowning and Lavi couldn't help but find that the young boy looked incredibly cute with such an expression, he felt that he might at least give the poor guy something before sending him off to his death.

"But, hey! I can tell ya this! It involves two guys." The joy that was pulsing through Lavi was unbearable; he was having so much fun! He understood now why Lenalee had told her to come to Allen's room at 1:15 a.m., sure, at first he thought it was odd that she had requested that, but now everything was becoming very clear.

"Two… guys? You mean it's like… gay?"

"Hey-hey! Look at that! Ya do have some brains after all!"

"I'm not stupid!" A bit frustrated with Lavi's behaviour Allen decided it was time to depart and gave Lavi a last bow before rotating and heading the opposite direction, towards the PMSing bitch's lair. As Allen started to slowly disappear into the hallway Lavi started laughing and went back to his room. He couldn't see what would happen next, but at least he could imagine it.

--

Tripping over his own two feet Allen landed with a loud 'BANG' on the Asian's man door, and before he could open it and let all hell break loose Allen scrambled his way up, straightened himself and dusted off his pants and vest before waiting for the 'Gates Of The Underworld' to open. A small crack opened and the door slowly slid open revealing a half-naked, tired and pissed off Kanda Yuu. Allen gulped slightly at the sight; he had been in many close fights with the man, but never had he seen him without a shirt. If he'd seen all the muscles that flexed when he stretched he wouldn't have made war, he would've made peace!

PEACE FOR THE WORLD!!

"What the fuck do you want Moyashi?" A rough voice cut through Allen's thoughts and for a moment, neither of them moved. Allen was having trouble collecting his thoughts and tried to remember what he had come for, what was it, what was it, what was it?! Oh, right. Holding out the piece of paper Allen let his hand rest on the writing at the bottom of the paper for the third time tonight.

"Um, I was just wandering what these two meant. Lavi said it was Japanese and that I should come to you for further explanation."

Silence.

Okay, the look on Kanda's face right then when he was just blatantly staring at the white-haired boy with eyes that could even make Hitler cower in fear was priceless. Narrowing his eyes and focusing on the younger teen Kanda let out a low growl through gritted teeth.

"That's… _why_ you fucking woke me up?" His eyes stayed locked onto Allen's silver orbs. Allen shook violently the moment Kanda's eyes flashed a tiny glint in his eyes and he couldn't take his eyes off of them since. Terrified and regretting coming to the teen's room at 1:20 at night he stopped breathing entirely.

…

"I need you to help me, Kanda! All Lavi gave me as a hint was that it involves two guys, and now I'm really curious because I took the test so it means I'm involved in this which might mean I've just gotten myself tied up in some sort of threesome!" The words fell out of his mouth and he leaned down weighing his palms on his knees and breathing heavily. He was so scared that Kanda would suddenly lash out at him for being an idiot, but surprisingly enough he didn't move. His gaze hadn't changed either, his royal blue eyes were still full of hate and 'wtf, how can you be so stupid' statements. Giving it a last try Allen raised the sheet of paper once more and politely asked Kanda to translate the two words at the bottom.

Kanda snatched the paper out of Allen's hand and muttered a few colourful curses, and Allen was completely caught off guard when Kanda let out a snort. Not a 'shit, you're so bothersome snort', but more of a 'oh my god, this is hilarious' sort of snort. Raising his eyebrows slightly Allen leaned closer in to Kanda and tried searching for another reaction. Kanda looked up at Allen once more and explained to Allen.

"This first word means 'bottom'. The one written below it means 'top'. Why the fuck are you even reading this shit Moyashi?" Okay, it was very light, and very subtle… But Allen swore he just heard a hint of pleasure in Kanda's voice. Allen's eyes widened at the reply he got from the Japanese mean and he blushed furiously before grabbing it from Kanda's grasp.

"I-I didn't know! Lenalee made me take the test, I was just curious!"

Epiphany.

"Wait… seme means 'top'? …I'm a topper?" This even surprised Allen himself, not that he ever thought of whether he would be on the top or bottom during sex, but he was thoroughly startled by this revelation. Was it wrong that he was full of himself now? Because he felt a slight sensation of glory taking over him and he couldn't help but gri—

"You're not a topper." A load of bricks might've just dropped over Allen's head at that moment. How dare Kanda ruin his self-esteem!

"It's kind of odd that you're arguing with the resu—"

"You're. Not. A. Topper." His voice was cold as ice and irritated the hell out of Allen.

"Just accept it Kanda! Not everything has to follow your beliefs—"

"Not every fucking thing has to follow my belief. Shit, nothing ever does. But the only thing that better be right is my opinion on you."

"Newsflash! Others don't agree with you that I'm a sadistic bastard who plays an innocent smile you know?"

"I know. But everyone agrees that you're uke."

"Uke… that means 'bottom', right…? Hey! I'm not an uke!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I'm a—"

"Uke." Kanda suddenly reached for Allen and grabbed his wrist, swiftly pulling him into Kanda's arms and embraced him. "I'll prove it to you." And with that Allen was hauled into the Japanese man's room and the door was shut. All that could be heard the remaining hours of the night through the walls and door were gasps, shouts, yells, screams, begging, heavy thumping, the springs of the bed, and ending with a loud 'crash'. Probably the bed tipping over.

As morning came and the rays of the sun found their ways through Kanda's windows, Allen laid heaving and panting, curled into white sheets and a light layer of sweat between his brows; not to mention the many other liquids from various locations on his body… Kanda was incredibly proud of himself and sat up in the bed, leaning his head on the headboard and absorbing the sight of the younger teen gasping for air with his hands clutched around the sheets. A grin spread across his face and he gently tugged on the sheets.

"W-what… are you doing?" The words came in short breaths and Allen was slowly falling asleep, drowsiness taking over his brain.

"Just wanting to take a look at my work." He tugged on the sheets some more and Allen flushed, still holding onto the sheets tightly.

"D-don't… It's embarrassing…" Tch. This brat was too pure for his own good, come one, he had just been fucked into a bed for the past 6 hours and had come more times than Kanda could count! What the fuck was there to be embarrassed about, not like he had any innocence left. Giving a harsh pull at the sheets Kanda finally freed them from the boy's grasp and let them fall to the ground, revealing Allen's small body in the sunlight. It looked absolutely appealing… yes, Allen was very delicious, and Kanda knew this from last night's experience. The white-haired boy was still shuffling in the bed, trying to turn himself around and cover up any body part that he considered shameful to be seen by the older teen. Rolling his eyes Kanda got on his fours and gracefully let his hands roam around the boy's body, touching him in sweet places that made him writhe under his grasp. Licking his lips Kanda dove down and attached himself to Allen's neck, flipping him over so he was on his back then crawling on top and straddling the young boy. Allen let out a low moan and buried his hands in Kanda's silky blue hair, running his hands through it over and over again; God he loved this feeling, but really, it was just too much.

"K-Kanda, no…! Enough already…" Allen desperately tried to convey the message to his lover but couldn't seem to bring himself to utter those words; he didn't want it to stop, but if he didn't he'd be sorry…

"Fuck no." Kanda licked a wet trail from Allen's neck to his air, licking the outer shell and eliciting a high gasp from the younger boy. God, ravishing this teen was like unending pleasure!

"Please, Kanda… I'm still sore and—ahh!" Allen thrust his hips upwards at the delicious friction between the two erections; he was starting to give in, he was hanging by a very thin thread!

"I-I won't be able to move—! Yuu, please!" With this the teen stopped. He sat up and looked the white-haired boy with lust evident in his eyes. Begging… and his first name in one sentence… that was so fucking hot. Attacking the boy once more and having him writhe, twist and turn, pant and beg was all such a great sensation!

"Tch. Fucking seme my ass." Kanda let his hands twist one of Allen's erect nipples and enjoyed the sight of Allen turning his head from side to side with soft moans and hard breathing escaping his luscious lips.

"The test lies."

**--**

**There is no way in hell I'm able to write a lemon so… yeah. Don't expect any because my self-esteem is real low when it comes to lemons, and plus I enjoy others more than mine. :3**

**I took the idea from myself because I remembered that I took the quiz and got uke, and I thought heh, it would be fun if Allen got uke. But then I didn't know how to get him and Kanda together like that… so I just had Allen get seme on the quiz and the have Kanda prove him wrong! D**

**R&R appreciated, my first one-shot! –bricked-**


End file.
